Merry Christmas
by Lexie Morgan
Summary: This is about Friz, Jake, Jason, Drew, and the Corinthos clan. Not a big Friz fan, but I'm not bashing them. Friz fans might not like this story. Sam isn't in this story, but I love her to pieces. (This is a one shot!)


**Warning: I'm not a Friz fan! However I'm not going to bash them, but I'm going to write something Friz Fans might not like.**

Summary: This is a one shot involving Friz, Jake, Jason, Drew and the Corinthos Clan. **One Shot...**

AN: Franco told Liz the whole truth even about supposedly pushing Drew down stairs when they were toddlers. I don't see that as some big bad secret, but I do see why Franco is afraid of it. He's afraid of his past history.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After calming Jake down Franco knew what he had to do, and he loved Jake and Elizabeth enough to do the right thing. This was going to hurt like hell, but Franco knew that Jake needed it more. Slowly taking a deep breath Franco headed back downstairs to find Jason gone, and Elizabeth looking frazzled as what to do about Jake's reaction to Jason.

"We need to talk," Franco went over to Elizabeth guiding her to the couch.

"What am I going to do?" Elizabeth sighed as they sat down together.

"I love you and the kids... You know that right," Franco asked her softly; as he took her by the hand.

"What's wrong? Are you dying or something?" Elizabeth asked confused by Franco.

"Everything is so complicated right now... I can choose to make it easier for Jake and you," Franco started to say.

"What?" Elizabeth questioned him.

Choosing his next words carefully; Franco knew he needed to just say it.

"I'm going to go to New York for a few months or so. Both you and Jake need time to figure out this Jason and Drew thing," Franco told her plainly.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing from the man she loved.

"No, I need you here with me... Jake needs you here," Elizabeth teared up as she shook her head.

"Don't get me wrong... I'm coming back for the life we built together. However I want to give Jake the chance to get to know his dad without seeing us at each other's throats. Jason has every good reason for the way he feels about me. Tumor or not, I did a lot of bad things to Jason, his loved ones, and his friends including you. I may never earn his trust ever, but I can do right by you and Jake in this," Franco pulled Elizabeth into his embrace.

With tear filled eyes Elizabeth knew she wouldn't changed his mind. Silence claimed them as the tears slid down Elizabeth's face because as much as she understood now she still hated it. The last thing she wanted was to be without him for a moment.

"What will you tell Jake?" Elizabeth stammered; as she finally broke the silence after a long while.

"I'll write him a letter to explain before I go tonight," Franco told her simply.

"Tonight," Elizabeth choked on the word.

"It's better this way. When I get to New York I'll call you," Franco nodded slightly.

"Let me pack you a bag," Elizabeth struggled to keep it together as she got up off the couch.

Gently taking his phone out Franco dialed a number that he didn't use often. It rang twice before Franco heard the pickup on the other end.

"Just listen for a minute," Franco pleaded with the man on the other end.

"What?" Drew said slightly annoyed.

"Jason came by to see Jake, and he refused to stay in the room. Make this alright for your son because you're who he needs right now," Franco asked of the other man.

"I'll be there soon," Drew agreed before hanging up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elizabeth came back downstairs she found two notes one for Jake and one for her from Franco instead of him in the flesh. She didn't know how long she just stared at the note that said how much he loved her and the boys. That the only thing he cared about was making this right for their family. Hearing a knock at the door Elizabeth didn't want to answer it, but she knew that hiding wasn't an option for her at the moment. Reluctant Elizabeth cleaned herself up with her sleeve the best she could before going to answer the door.

"What happened?" Drew asked as he saw Elizabeth.

"Franco left for New York to give Jake a chance to know Jason without pressure. He took himself out of the equation," Elizabeth explained as she let him inside.

"He called me about Jake seeing Jason here. Would you mind if I took Jake over to Sonny and Carly's Christmas thing? If Jake is willing," Drew asked her softly.

"It's fine," Elizabeth agreed as she went getting Jake's gift handing it to Drew before pointing to the stairs not wanting to talk anymore.

With a nod Drew headed up the stairs to Jake's room to talk with him. As he reached the room Drew gently knocked on the door before opening it.

"Dad!" Jake smiled as his dad came in the room.

"I heard you had a visitor for Christmas," Drew questioned causing Jake's smile to disappear.

"He was here," Jake frowned as his dad came to sit next to him.

"I know this is really hard for you. Learning that I wasn't yours or Danny's biological dad was hard. I can only imagine how hard this is for you and Danny. However it must be even harder for Jason because he lived through you being taken from him and your mom. He also was taken away from Danny and Sam too. We're all hurting because of all of this. A lot of this is bigger than all of us, but we get to choose how we act," Drew talked to Jake softly.

"So I need to give him a chance," Jake mumbled as he looked down at his hands.

"I think it would be a good ideal. We're all family; who need to love each other," Drew agreed with Jake.

"Alright," Jake replied in an almost whisper.

"How about we go to Uncle Sonny's and Aunt Carly's Christmas party. Your mom said it was okay with her, and there will be a ton of extra backup for you," Drew suggested to Jake gently.

"Aunt Carly gets the really good cake, and I guess I could go meet him the right way," Jake told his dad.

"Why don't you open this? Then you can thank him for it," Drew handed Jake the gift.

Carefully taking the gift Jake opened the gift finding the coolest artist set with a variety of colored pencils, paint, pastels, brushes and much much more in a wooden box.

"Wow, this is really cool," Jake whispered in complete awe.

"You'll have tons of fun trying all of this out," Drew smiled at Jake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before leaving Elizabeth's house Drew texted Carly to make sure Jason was there. Also he let her know that he was coming over with Jake to see Jason if it was okay. Although he wasn't really ready to face Carly or Sonny just yet; he needed to make things right for Jake to get to know his dad. The drive to Sonny and Carly's didn't take very long, and when Drew got there Carly was waiting for them both. Killing the engine Drew notice Jason wasn't outside which he was thankful for because he didn't want Jake to feel overwhelmed as soon as they got there.

"My boys," Carly smiled as Drew and Jake got out of the car.

"Carly," Drew greeted her.

"I don't care! I'm just so happy you're here for whatever reason," Carly hugged Drew tight as Jake came around the car.

"Come on, we got tons of food," Carly let go of Drew as she led them into the house.

Once inside Drew walked Jake over to where Jason stood with Sonny.

"Jason," Drew greeted his brother.

"Drew," Jason exchanged the same greeting.

"Thanks for the art set; it's really really cool," Jake spoke up after a minute.

"You're welcome. Joss helped me pick it out. I wasn't sure what you liked now. You use to like this yellow motorcycle," Jason tried to connect with his son.

"I keep it at Sam's because Danny likes it too. However Emily likes to sleep with it now," Jake chuckled at the thought of his little sister sleeping with it.

"Sounds like you're a really good big brother," Jason told his son.

"She's walking now, and likes to try to climb on things. Dad says," Jake trailed off at the end not sure of what to do.

"Jake, it's okay... He's been your dad for years, and we'll figure our relationship out. However I never want to take away from what you have with him," Jason promised the boy softly.

"He says it's my job to help protect Emily; just like I do with Danny," Jake told him with pride.

"Sisters are pretty cool to have. Both Danny and Emily are lucky to have you in their corner," Jason smiled at his son.

"I'm lucky to have them too," Jake replied softly.

"I bet you'd have more fun with the other kids. Carly sent them upstairs to play with Avery... If you want to go? If it's okay," Jason asked as he looked from Jake to Drew.

"Can I?" Jake asked looking to his dad.

"Go on," Drew smiled as Jake darted off before he finished.

Drew knew that things weren't perfect, but it went alright with Jake and Jason.

"Thanks," Jason broke Drew out of his thoughts.

"When I got the call... The last thing I want is Jake feeling like he's stuck in the middle of us. We're both his family. The kids come first," Drew replied softly.

"Drink?" Carly asked as she knew Sonny wanted to talk with Drew.

"Sure," Drew agreed with a slight nod.

"Jason, come help me," Carly grabbed her best friend's arm pulling him off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Carly offered him a drink; Drew knew she was up to something. Jason's memories were still embedded in his head, and he knew Carly very well from those memories. Then on top of that she grabbed Jason to help her with a drink. She was leaving him alone with Sonny for a reason. Everything was awkward to say the least between both him, Carly and Sonny.

"Subtle," Sonny chuckled slightly.

"Yeah," Drew agreed with him.

"It's been a while," Sonny commented as he looked at his friend because he still saw Drew as his friend.

"The PCPD... I remember," Drew replied as it seemed like yesterday.

"That was a crazy day.. You thought I paid Dr Maddox off," Sonny sighed as it had been hard.

"All I could think was; that you wanted the Jason from before," Drew spoke honestly.

"So you thought I turned my back on you, and that's not what I was doing," Sonny said; as he looked the other man in the eyes.

"I know that now, but... It was different then," Drew shrugged slightly; as he thought back to that day.

"Right now, you might not be ready, but I'm always your friend no matter what. Everything that happen in these last few years meant something to me. No, you're not Jason, but you are my friend. You're also just as much a part of my family as Jason is," Sonny told him open and honestly.

"Thanks... That means a lot," Drew said meaning it.

"I better go get Carly and Jason. Be right back," Sonny excused himself.

Things were still awkward, but Drew could see the other side now. A lot of his life was still up in the air, but he felt like he could start to breathe again.

"Hey, Jake told me you were down here," came Michael's voice making him look to see his nephew coming his way.

"Michael," Drew replied as Michael came to stand next to him.

"I'm really sorry about Ned earlier," Michael apologized to Drew.

"It's not your place to make up for Ned," Drew told him not having any hard feelings toward him.

"I'm going to get everything straitened out for everyone. Don't worry about any of it; just let me take care of it. Your grandfather's wishes will be honored. He would of welcomed you and Oscar both in with open arms. Although he might of gotten overbearing at times and in your business at times as well," Michael smiled thoughtful when started to speak of his great grandfather.

"Thank you," Drew said appreciating the gesture.

"I know I don't say it enough, but I want you to know that I love you," Michael told the other man.

"Love you too," Drew smiled as he pulled Michael into a hug.

"Oh!" came Carly's voice making them look to see Carly, Sonny, and Jason.

"Looks like mom is about to cry," Michael said as they broke a part.

"Hey, I got all my favorite guys right here. How lucky can one girl get?" Carly teared up as she came handing Drew his drink.

"Merry Christmas," Drew said as he looked around at the people with him.


End file.
